Madness
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La oportunidad era única. Si lo hacía, arriesgaba su vida y la salvación de su alma, pero... ¿No iba a enloquecer de cualquier forma? Oneshot.


**Madness.**

_Summary_: La oportunidad era única. Si lo hacía, arriesgaba su vida y la salvación de su alma, pero... ¿No iba a enloquecer de cualquier forma? **Oneshot**

**Madness**

Si había una palabra que expresara por completo su estado actual, ni ella misma, aún conociéndola, se atrevía a adjudicársela.

Pero la que la delataba ante todo y todos, la palabra que manifestaba su estado mental era pánico.

Tenía 17 años, y su vida no había sido la gran trascendencia.

Su hermana, en cambio, tenía doce, y estaba por encima de muchos...

Sus oídos aún zumbaban al recordar las comparaciones que hacían de una y otra; Hanabi esto, Hanabi lo otro, Hanabi cumplió su...

Pero debía ser fuerte. Sentía, en lo profundo de su ser, que Hanabi no estaba moldeada completamente como su padre y los otros Hyuuga eran, sino que dentro de su silencio había una chispa de comprensión y afecto hacia ella.

Qué equivocada estaba.

El día de la graduación de Hanabi como genin, Hinata comprendió que el tiempo que le quedaba para demostrarle a su padre que era capaz de llevar en sus manos al clan Hyuuga, se limitaba con cada segundo que moría.

El momento que prosiguió a la ceremonia, fue tortura disfrazada de sonrisa. Aquellos que decían conocerla no identificaron el extraño brillo que surgía de sus ojos.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo. -Hiashi llamó a su hija mayor, y retirándose un poco de ahí, le habló con firmeza- Quiero sabes qué vas a hacer ahora.

-A-aún tengo un año para demostrar...

-¡¿Demostrar qué!? -En la cara del hombre se podía distinguir la impaciencia y la decepción- Es cierto, has progresado, pero... ¿Qué tanto? -Hiashi se acercó hasta quedar completamente frente a ella- ¿Realmente crees que podrás hacer algo a favor del clan así como eres?

Ella no respondió nada.

Una vez en casa, Hinata se excusó con sus familiares. Sabía que si permanecía ahí, lo único que recibiría serían insultos y palabras hirientes de parte de su familia.

-¿Quién te dijo que te podías retirar? -Preguntó su padre al verla marchar.

-N-no me siento muy bien, quiero irme a descanzar.

-Deja que se retire, padre -Hanabi miró de forma burlona a su hermana- La pobre se esfuerza mucho todos los días.

Nadie lo notó, a nadie pareció importarle realmente, pero Neji pudo jurar que en la mirada de Hinata se filtraba un extraño brillo.

-Hinata-sama -Neji la interceptó en uno de los pasillos- ¿No le incomodaría acompañarme a entrenar?

La muchacha tardó en responder, pero al instante le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí... C-creo que no hay problema, niisan.

El joven la llevó hasta los campos de entrenamientos, los cuales se hallaban vacíos debido al acontecimiento sucedido horas atrás.

-¿Le sucede algo malo?

Hinata, desde que fue interceptada, le prestó atención a Neji. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza, pero no manifestó pesar alguno.

-No pasa nada.

-Eres una mala mentirosa. -Neji se acercó a ella- Puedo ver que estás furiosa. Te delatan tus movimientos.

La chica sintió arder sus ojos, apretó sus manos hasta que sus huesos vibraron por la presión y finalmente rompió en un amargo llanto.

-Ya estoy harta, estoy harta... ¡Estoy harta de la maldita familia!

En pocos días, Hanabi comenzó sus misiones como genin. Se burlaba de que las misiones eran extremadamente sencillas y profería en palabras insultantes hacia su hermana, de quien escuchó se escapaba hasta de misiones sin importancia o se rendía con facilidad.

-No hago nada que me provoque un gran esfuerzo.

Escupía veneno a modo de palabras sobre Hinata, y también sobre Neji, ya que, según ella, no había logrado la gran cosa.

Se dio cuenta de que la presión que Hanabi ejercía sobre Hinata llegó a su límite cuando la bandeja de té resbaló de sus manos a pocos pasos del área de entrenamiento de los Hyuuga.

-Dis-disculpen... En un mo...

-Retírate Hinata -Fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi.

-Pe...

-Dije que te fueras.

-Sí padre, con permiso.

Apretó el paso con el firme propósito de perderse de vista de su hermana y su padre, y sacándo un frasco de una cómoda, tragó dos pastillas y se dejó caer sobre el futón, durmiendo un sueño sin vida en pocos minutos.

Lo peor sucedió unos días después, con el anuncio de los próximos exámenes chunin. Hanabi estaba entre los novatos y esa noticia implicó más presión de la que ya tenía Hinata.

-Si Hanabi se vuelve chunin en su primer examen, nada de lo que haga valdrá la pena. -Hinata sostenía una muñeca algo vieja y maltratada por los años, en su etiquete se podía leer "Hanabi", pero Hinata sabía que su hermana jamás jugó con ella, desde el principio, se supo que Hanabi sería mejor que Hinata.

-Faltan dos meses para el examen. -Neji trató de nueva cuenta de distraer a Hinata- ¿Por qué no se postula como examinadora en los exámenes? Podría servirle.

-Te lo agradezco, niisan, pero no lo creo conveniente.

Entretanto, Hanabi entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas, demostrando a su padre y a otros miembros que cumplir con una simple prueba como lo era el examen chunin no sería problema alguno.

-En dos meses demostraré mis verdaderas habilidades.

El tiempo pasaba con la lentitud de un reloj de agua. Entre sus deberes, Hinata procuró saturarse de actividades, todo con tal de permanecer lo más lejos posible de su familia.

Cuando menos, hasta que Tsunade mandó llamar por ella.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Poco después de que Naruto fracasó en su intento de volver con Sasuke.

-¿Cuantas al día? -El semblante de la Hokage se mantenía firme, lo que intimidaba un poco a la chica.

-A-al principio, solo era uno o dos a la semana, pe-pero...

-¿Cuantos? -Repitió brevemente su pregunta.

Hinata tragó saliva. Sintió el lado derecho de su cabeza punzar con más fuerza de la usual y, de manera imprevista, el lado izquierdo comenzó a pesarle, haciendo incomprensibles sus propios pensamientos.

-Cu-cuatro o cinco d-diarios. A-a veces h-hasta diez...

Tsunade se quedó boquiabierta. Sabía que Hinata estaba bajo presión, pero jamás imaginó hasta qué nivel.

-Siendo el caso, te retirarás momentáneamente de las misiones o de cualquier otra asignación hasta desintoxicarte -Hinata se sobresaltó al escucharla- Tampoco quiero ni voy a permitir que sigas consumiendo estos tranquilizantes, son demasiado fuertes y pueden provocarte un daño irreparable.

Los momentos siguientes fueron humillación completa. Tsunade envió a dos medicnin a registrar cada rincón de su habitación para eliminar evidencias de tranquilizantes o medicinas.

Ella se mantuvo observando la ventana, tragando aire en silencio para cuando su padre comenzara a regañarla.

Pero no escuchó ni una palabra de sus labios. Salió con la decepción grabada en su rostro.

-Me equivoqué contigo.

-Yo también me equivoqué conmigo -Hinata abrazó sus brazos y se dejó caer en el centro de su habitación- Yo también estoy decepcionada de mí misma.

A lo largo de la tarde, Hinata se dedicó a reordenar su habitación. Las cosas que no le servían más procuró eliminarlas, en tanto que aquellas rellenas de recuerdos trataba de mantenerlos con ella lo más posible.

-Naruto-kun -Hinata abrazó una chamarra algo rota del rubio, y aspirando lo poco que quedaba de su aroma, su mente comenzó a perderse en los recuerdos.

_-No te haré daño, Hinata-chan..._

-Eres un mentiroso, me lastimaste como no te imaginas.

_-Te prometo que **los **cuidaré..._

-Te fuiste, nos dejaste a nuestra suerte. No cumpliste tu promesa.

_-No permitiré que tu padre te **obligue **a abortar..._

-¡Eres un mentiroso! -Hinata descargó su furia en la chamarra de Naruto, en sus objetos personales, en ropa nueva y vieja, y golpeó las paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangraron- Me mentiste... Nos dejaste... Perdí lo único que quedaba de tí... Naruto...

El recordar la reacción de su padre al saberla embarazada, al obligarla a abortar, a decirle que se olvidara por completo del rubio, fue suficiente para acabar con su confianza.

-Te odio... te odio... ¡**TE ODIO**!

Tomó los pocos pergaminos que se mantenían intactos, y analizándolos, marcó una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

-Lo haré... Pagarán cada lágrima que me sacaron...

Lo que siguió, fue una completa sumisión de su parte. Tsunade pedía a Kakashi y a sus compañeros cada detalle de ella, pero, haciendo excepción por el detalle de los dolores de cabeza producto de la necesidad que estaba formando por el consumo de los medicamentos, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Tsunade citó a Hiashi a pocos días del examen para chunin, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo a través de Neji, era importante.

-Me gustaría enviar a Hinata y a su equipo a una misión de rango A... -Tsunade quiso compartir su opinión con Hiashi, pero este la detuvo.

-Hinata es débil, y enviarla a un lugar peligroso sería como darle el triunfo al enemigo. Creo que Hanabi es la más apropiada, y sería una verdadera situación en la que pondría a prueba sus habilidades...

-No creo que sea apropiado. No importa que tan fuerte o talentosa sea, es una genin.

-Y el clan Hyuuga es el más poderoso de la aldea. No creo que haga falta decir más.

-De acuerdo. Pero considere las consecuencias, Hyuuga-san.

Una misión A para una genin a poco tiempo de los examenes. Las cosas en el territorio de los Hyuuga implicaban celebrar dicha noticia.

-¿No estás feliz, Hinata?

-Sí, Hanabi-chan. -Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a su hermana- Espero que te vaya muy bien.

Se aseguró de seguir cada paso. Los años observando a Naruto le dieron la maestría para crear un bunshin que pasara desapercibido entre la gente.

Una ilusión capaz de engañar a los ojos de los mismos Hyuuga.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Hinata?

-Caminaré un momento¿vienes conmigo, Kiba-kun?

Era sencillamente perfecto. Ni el desarrollado olfato o los insectos podían descubrir la original de la copia.

Lo que seguía, era terminar con todo.

Habiendo leído previamente el pergamino que tenía la misión de Hanabi, Hinata se las arregló para ver lo que sería la primera y última misión de su hermana.

Lo sabía por que los ninjas a los que enfrentaban le debían un favor a ella.

_-Sus ojos._

_-Te los daré, lo prometo. Unos ojos mejores que los míos_.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, Hanabi estaba rodeada y la cantidad de chakra con la que contaba solo servía para dar lástima.

-¡Ahí están!

No los esperaba. Un grupo de apoyo compuesto por chunins apareció con el objetivo de evitar una masacre innecesaria. Hinata pensó en la manera de que su plan se llevara a cabo, y formando un sello, adoptó la apariencia de una ninja del sonido.

No podía llamarlos amigos, por que, aunque mostraron preocupación por ella, no salían del estado de lástima. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, si bien no murieron, cayeron en agonía por la mano de una compañera, aunque eso jamás lo supieron.

-Solo faltan ellos tres -les dijo con su falsa apariencia- Cuento con ustedes.

Se esfumó para evitar que le siguieran el rastro, y eliminando su transformación, esperó hasta que los enemigos lograron victimar a su hermana y a los chunins.

Estaba ahí. Era el momento. Si aprovechaba bien la oportunidad, acabaría con todo de una vez por todas y no habría testigos.

-No. -Se dijo- Kotetsu e Izumo podrían deducir que habría otro ninja escondido y descubrirme.

Si lo hacía, arriesgaba su vida y la salvación de su alma, pero... ¿No iba a enloquecer de cualquier forma?

Apretó las kunai's con fuerza hasta que sintió su sangre resbalando por sus dedos. Al verla, miles de recuerdos desagradables de su hermana y su familia giraron en su mente una y otra vez, como en una espiral, arrastrando consigo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Respiró profundamente, y enfocando su chakra, arrojó seis kunai's, las cuales atravesaron a sus aliados y al enemigo, matándoles al instante.

Hinata observó cómo su hermana trató de activar el byakugan para descubrir la identidad del agresor, pero no le dio tiempo.

De un salto, se plantó a pocos metros de ella.

-Hinata...

La mirada de la mayor denotaba una distancia mayor a la que en los últimos días mostrara. Se acercó a su hermana menor y se reclinó para estar a su altura.

-Vas a morir desangrada a menos que tratemos en estos momentos tus heridas.

-Me gustaría que un PROFESIONAL se encargara de esto.

Hanabi trató de levantarse para dirigirse donde sus compañeros, pero un fuerte dolor en su pantorilla la obligó a descender al suelo.

Al volverse, vio a su hermana sosteniendo una kunai con sangre.

-Insisto... En que te quedes. No quiero perderte, hermanita...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hanabi. La mirada de Hinata se sentía como un pozo oscuro donde la luz no llegaba nunca, y la sensación que producía al verla sonreír ahogaba sus deseos de gritar, quedando su voz encerrada en lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Hi-Hinata... -Se sintió estúpida tartamudeando, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó, sino que observó cómo Hinata tomaba una de las kunai's de su fallecido enemigo y la rociaba con un líquido incoloro de olor acre, antes de pasarlo por sus heridas.

-¡ARGHT! -Fue lo único que pudo articular al sentir la kunai clavarse con furia en su abdomen y piernas, previo al escosor que le produjo el extraño líquido que aplicó en el arma su hermana.

-Fallaste...

En Konoha, la noticia de la pérdida de dos equipos ninja supuso una terrible noticia.

Más aún para los Hyuuga, quienes solo esperaban el retorno de Hanabi para sellar a Hinata.

-¿¡Cómo que desaparecida?! -Hiashi se quería morir. Llevó sus manos hasta cubrir su rostro y trató de desfragmentar cada línea escuchada para hallarle un sentido a la noticia que recibió de su hija menor.

-Lamentamos informárselo, pero cuando llegamos, solo encontramos los cadáveres de los shinobis de la aldea oculta entre el sonido, los compañeros de su hija y los cuerpos _sin vida_ de los refuerzos.

-¿Y no tienen idea de donde pueda estar?

-Lo lamentamos, Hyuuga-san, pero no tenemos ni una pista.

La consternación de saber perdida a la recién nombrada heredera de los Hyuuga alarmó a todos. Si bien para la mayoría significó un respiro, no duró mucho, dada la preocupación que Hinata mostraba por su hermana.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos. -Le decía Shino para tranquilizarla.

-Yo que tú no me apuraba -Kiba trataba de cambiar el tema- En tu lugar, sacaría una nueva técnica para impresionarlos a todos en caso de que tu hermana no aparezca.

-G-gracias Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, pero no creo que sea necesaria tanta ayuda.

Pero lo era. Concientes del peligro que implicaba tener el byakugan en aldeas enemigas, Tsunade y los miembros del consejo de Konoha mandaron realizar una búsqueda intensiva. Pero no tuvieron resultado alguno.

-¡Maldita sea! -Hiashi estaba fuera de sí. Quería golpear a quien fuese necesario para recuperar a su hija, pero no había nadie que se mereciera su furia, excepto él mismo y lo sabía.

_-Me gustaría enviar a Hinata y a su equipo a una misión de rango A... -Tsunade quiso compartir su opinión con Hiashi, pero este la detuvo._

_-Hinata es débil, y enviarla a un lugar peligroso sería como darle el triunfo al enemigo. Creo que Hanabi es la más apropiada, y sería una verdadera __situación en la que pondría a prueba sus habilidades..._

Si Hinata hubiera sido enviada a la misión, ya hubiera estado sellada y, de perderla, no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

Pero él tuvo que intervenir. **Él** alardeó de las habilidades de su hija menor y desafió a la Godaime, y ahora él era el único responsable de la desaparición de su hija.

-¿Nada aún, Kiba-kun?

-Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan, pero no tenemos ni rastro de ella.

Ahora, todo giraba en torno a la familia Hyuuga. Dos meses pasaron como un respiro, y la amargura de Hiashi era notoria.

-Hiashi-sama -Inclusive Neji se sentía afectado por las consecuencias de lo acontecido- ¿Por qué no sale un rato de su habitación? Le hará bien caminar un poco.

-No me interesa. Ya lárgate, Neji.

De Hinata, tampoco se decía mucho, y como de costumbre, trataba de no resaltar.

Pero nunca siguieron sus pasos; de haberlo hecho, hubieran dado con su hermana, mutilada física y mentalmente, inconciente de todo límite entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Asegurándose de que no le sería útil a nadie, decidió verla por última vez.

-Espero que te hayas divertido, por que para mí fue muy satisfactorio observar cómo te volvías tanto o más loca que yo -Hinata tomó la cara de su hermana, quien la veía como si no la conociera- Espero que nos encontremos en el infierno, ya que ese es el destino de todo shinobi.

El cuerpo de Hanabi apareció dos días después. Sus manos y pies habían sido amputados, los ojos, extraídos, y un sinnúmero de cortes irregulares se distribuían por todo su cuerpo. Hiashi gritó como nunca en su alma, mientras que Hinata sencillamente se desmayó.

-Eso deja a Hinata como la heredera. -Reflexionaron los miembros del consejo Hyuuga, concientes de lo que podría significar- Si dejamos que haga lo que quiera, el clan se volverá débil...

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse -El tono de voz que empleó Hinata sorprendió a los presentes- El hecho de que yo siga con vida es muestra suficiente de que Hanabi resultó ser una incompetente. El clan **jamás** volverá a ser considerado como débil.

Había algo en su mirada que les incomodaba. Sus palabras sonaban frías y su manera de expresarse cambió completamente. Hiashi no podía creer que la persona que en ese momento tomaba la palabra y se hacía escuchar era Hinata.

Neji, aparte de sorprendido, confirmó sus sospechas.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-Seguro Neji-niisan -Hinata extendió una mano señalando al jardín, y Neji la siguió, asegurándose de que nadie más les siguiera- ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?

Neji observó a su prima en un intento de descifrar su expresión, y, arriesgándose a equivocarse, lanzó su pregunta.

-¿Está bien?

-No te entiendo.

-Quiero saber si usted está bien, Hinata-sama.

Hinata no respondió. Clavó duramente su mirada en la de su primo, como queriéndole advertir del peligro que corría al intentar cuestionarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿A qué es a lo que le temes?

-A que usted haya perdido la razón des...

No pudo terminar la frase. Hinata adoptó una posición y el sello de la familia secundaria se activó con _toda_ su fuerza, de tal manera que Neji se llevó las manos a la frente en un intento nulo de mitigar el dolor.

-Tú dices una sola palabra, y ten por seguro que te _mataré_, así como maté a esa _perra_ de Hanabi.

La joven deshizo el sello, y Neji la vio caminar por los pasillos antes de caer inconciente.

El clan Hyuuga no volvería a ser el mismo. _Nunca más..._

**FIN**. _Dedicado a todos y todas mis lectores y lectoras_.


End file.
